Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component with a semiconductor chip and to a method of producing a panel for a number of such electronic components and to a method of producing such a component of the generic type.
During the injection-molding of plastic package molding compounds or the application of a plastic package molding compound to protect a passive rear side of a semiconductor chip, the plastic package molding compound is applied to one side of a substrate which is loaded with semiconductor chips and is structured and formed as a wiring board for the semiconductor chips, thereby forming a panel. When the plastic encapsulating compound solidifies, it shrinks to a greater extent than the shape-defining, not pre-heated substrate. As a result, bowing may occur on account of the thermally induced stresses.
Such instances of bowing or distortion of a panel for a number of electronic components make them appear unusable for further processing, for which reason the panel must be segregated and is discarded when it exceeds a limited degree of deformation. To minimize the instances of bowing after the plastic package molding compound has been applied to the substrate, substrates which are extremely rigid and provide a planar intermediate product with applied plastic package molding compound for the subsequent method steps are used. One disadvantage of this combination of an extremely rigid substrate or extremely rigid wiring board and an applied plastic package molding compound is the great expenditure of material, since the substrate must have a minimum thickness in order to absorb the thermal stresses with minimally permissible bowing. Furthermore, there is always the risk of delamination between the plastic package molding compound and the substrate for a panel constructed on a rigid substrate.